


Leave

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're both angry.





	Leave

They’re standing in silence now. Their breathing is heavy and their faces are red. They are both angry. At each other. At themselves. At everything in the horrible, dark world.

Stiles grabs his jacket. He tries to put it on, but he can’t get his arm through. He huffs and holds it in his fist.

“I’m going to go,” Stiles says.

_ Don’t leave. Stay. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave. _

Derek thinks of all the things he could say. All the ways he could beg Stiles not to go. But he doesn’t say anything. Too stubborn. Too selfish. Too stupid.

Stiles leaves just like everyone else. Just like everyone else.


End file.
